The WhiteHaired Devil
by Koume
Summary: Yami is asked to take care of the games shop while Yugi and Ryou are hanging out. He’s in a bad mood and to make matters worse, Bakura’s there. YAOI.


****

Title: The White-Haired Devil

****

Anime: Yu-Gi-Oh!

****

Warning: Yaoi

****

Rating: PG (because some little kiddies - and other people too - don't like reading yaoi)

****

Disclaimer: Now, if you really have to read this to figure out I don't own the copyrights of Yu-Gi-Oh! you are in serious need of help. For if I _did_ own Yu-Gi-Oh!, Malik would be mine =D

****

Summary: Yami is asked to take care of the games shop while Yugi and Ryou are hanging out. He's in a bad mood and to make matters worse, Bakura's there. YAOI.

A/N: How are we all? I've taken yet another break from my chaptered fics to bring you this little fic 'cos I realised I haven't written a yaoi in a while. This is a coupling that I usually wouldn't consider writing about, but could be quite cute if you really think about it… Yami and Bakura!!

It's in Yami's point of view and yes, I know he was once a great almighty pharaoh that once saved the whole world, but that doesn't mean that he can't get into a grumpy mood.

It was a bright day and the sun was shining through the gossamer lace curtains in the room.

And the freaking rays were shining on me!

Yeah, I was awake, but I didn't want to get up yet. I groan and turn over so the sun would shine on my back, not my face. Great help that did.

It was hot last night, so I wasn't wearing my shirt. The sun just burned onto my back.

"Alright!" I yell, sitting up, "Are you happy now?!"

Yuugi looks into the room, "Uhh… Yami? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine!" I yell, throwing a pillow at him.

Okay. Maybe I was in a bad mood… but bleh!

Catching the pillow, he walks into our room and places it back on my bed.

"Uh… can you get ready soon? Ryou's coming over in an hour."

"Yeah, I'm getting up," I reply, getting out of the bed and making it again before trudging to the bathroom.

It took me quite a short time to get ready… except for the hair!! The Ra-damned sticky-upy-good-for-nothing-hair! It took me a whole twenty minutes!

Bleh!!

Going to the kitchen, I find Yuugi's made breakfast for me.

Uh-oh. This isn't good.

I turn around and surely enough, he's standing there looking at me with those huge innocent eyes.

"Okay, what do you want this time?" I asked.

He smiles cutely, "Can you take care of the games shop when Ryou comes over?"

I sigh. Yuugi's grampa isn't coming back from his business trip for another week. And who can turn down such cute amethyst sparkling eyes like _that_?!

"Yeah, whatever," I say before eating my breakfast.

"Thanks Yami!" my hikari squeals, hugging me.

"Yeah…" I reply.

After another fifteen minutes, the doorbell rings.

Running to the door, yuugi opens it, "Hi Ryou! Hi Bakura!"

Wait a minute…. Bakura?!?! No-one told me that freak was going to come over! I decide to sneak into my room and hide away all my valuables.

"Yami!" my hikari calls me.

I walk out, trying my best not to look as if I've been shoving every belonging of mine under my bed or into a cupboard.

"Yes?"

"Can you take care of the shop now?" he asks.

"Yeah," I reply, walking to the door that leads to the shop, giving Bakura a glare on the way past.

"You sure you don't need help there, _Pharaoh_?" Bakura asks.

I narrow my eyes at the way he mocks my title… well… ex-title.

I can't think of any clever comebacks so I just say no.

a while later

Dah, I'm completely bored out of my wits. Not one single customer all day. I wonder how Yuugi's grampa can stand just sitting here all day. There's a pile of brochure things on the side of the table so I pick one up and flip through it. When I put it away, I slightly jump.

There's someone standing in front of me.

A really evil, cold-hearted-bastard type of someone.

Damn it, why must Bakura choose to torment _me_?! I knew it was going to be a bad day from the moment I woke up! I should've just stayed asleep…

"What do you want?" I asked boredly.

I hope my voice tells him I just don't feel awake enough to argue with him.

"Just thought you were getting bored," he replies.

Yeah, and as if your presence is really helping.

"And…?" I ask.

"And what? I just thought you could use some company," he tells me.

Okay, now I'm paranoid.

"What are you trying to steal _this time_?" I ask, narrowing my eyes at him.

"Why do I have to steal something? Can't someone just keep someone else company?"

"And wait for them to drop their guard so they can steal stuff!" I finish.

"You don't get it, do you?" he almost yells.

"Don't yell at me!" I yell at him, "I _do_ get it! You're trying to-"

Believe me, I would have loved to finish that sentence. It involved so much swearing my ancient etiquette teacher would have been turning in his tomb.

But I can't.

And that was because Bakura had just grabbed the front of my shirt, pulled me towards him and kissed me.

A part of my mind thinks 'Eeew! He's kissing me!!"

But most of me is actually fine with it. Actually, I like it.

'How can you like it!! He's a guy!! You're a guy!!"

Stupid other part of mind.

Just to spite it, I wrap my arms around him.

He takes my movement as an invitation to deepen the kiss, which he does.

When we finally pull away from each other, there's this weird blush on Bakura's face. And I wouldn't doubt it's on my face too.

"So you don't hate me, do you?" he asks, grinning.

I go quiet. Hmm… I suppose not, seeing I actually liked that kiss…

Argh, to the Shadow Realm with ethics! Tomb Robber or not, I like him. I don't suppose I can really deny that now, can I?

Grinning, I shake my head before pulling him into another kiss.

Yeah, so he did plunder my family's tomb and tried to steal my Millennium Puzzle. Who cares? Certainly not me anymore. Hehehe, Anzu's gonna flip.

A/N: Hoped you liked it. Hey! Why not tell me if you did or not by reviewing?!

Anyhoo… yeah, the whole Anzu's gonna flip thing is my mini protest against AnzuYami coupling, because I hate Anzu and she should go shove her friendship speeches up her ass.

Yeah, that's just my opinion.

PS: All Anzu-bashers or Anzu-haters, go read "Speak or Die" by sacred-immortal!! (btw- sacred-immortal didn't ask me to advertise the fic, I did so because it's a good fic)


End file.
